plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategy Guides/Bio-Weapon
The following are tips and strategies for the Bio-Weapon plague type. Please feel free to add your own strategies, tips, and Q&A here: Strategy 1 Note: This strategy does not seem to work on mega-brutal difficulty. Due to high cost of DNA, you will be unable to evolve the trait "Unlock Annihilate Gene" since you will be lacking DNA points. You can overcome this by either using Patho-Stasis to prevent the ability cost from going up, or use Ionised Helix and de-volve the transmission traits when there is "No healthy people left in the world" to have enough DNA to purchase "Unlock Annihilate Gene". This guide may also not work on Brutal. Disease always struggles to infect Greenland fast enough to infect whole world. Not enough DNA to slow down cure research. 1.) Start in India. 2.) Buy Gene Compression 1 and 2. 3.) Buy Air 1 and Water 1. 4.) Buy Coughing. Don't worry about this. It isn't enough for scientists to notice. 5.) Buy Gene Compression 3. 6.) Buy Deactivate modified genes 1. With Gene Compressions 1-3, this will be very effective and Lethality will come up relatively slow. 7.) Evolve the following (better in order) : Water 2, Air 2, Cold Resistance 1, Extreme Bioaerosol, Cold Resistance 2, and Drug Resistance 1 and 2. 8.) During step 7, if your plague starts killing again, get Deactivate modified genes 2. 9.) Also, until more than 5 countries starts work on the cure, devolve any symptoms that are not Coughing (you're lucky if this evolve the first, you will save some DNA points), Rash, Cysts, Sneezing or Sweating. 10.) Stock up on DNA points now. If your plague starts killing, evolve Nucleic Acid Neutralisation 1, wait until it kills a few more people (100,000), and then evolve Nucleic Acid Neutralisation 2, and after it kills again, evolve Deactivate modified genes 3. 11.) By now your DNA bar should fills up quickly, if your plague starts to kill a lot again, gets Nucleic Acid Neutralisation 3. 12.) When there are no healthy people left in the world, get Unlock Annihilate gene. The cure shouldn't be over 50% by now. 13.) Sit back and win. If you are cautious and want to make your victory 100%. Slow the cure with Insomnia, Paranoia, Seizures, Insanity, Paralysis and Coma. If you are not done, evolve Genetic ReShuffle 1. That's all done, this plague's final stage is pretty easy, but the start and the middle is the difficult part. Strategy 2 Recommended Genetic Code: *ATP Boost: Gene Compression is essential at the very begining of the game * Genetic Mimic: The cure progresses at a slower rate. * Aquacyte: Island countries are not a big problem with this gene evolved * Extremophile: A good bonus in all environments is always nice to have. * Patho-stasis: The use of special abilities is essential for Bio-Weapon. Keeping DNA costs to a minimum is generally useful. # Start in a country with a hot climate (i.e. India) # Evolve Gene Compression 1, 2 and 3 as soon as possible. # Evolve in order: Water 1, Air 1, Water 2, Air 2, Cold Resistance 1, Drug Resistance 1, Extreme Bioaerosol and Drug Resistance 2. # If a plague's lethality is too high or the plague unexpectedly mutates a lethal symptom, evolve Deactivate modified genes 1 (Reduces lethality) and Nucleic Acid Neutralisation 1 (Lethality does not increase for a short time). # Evolve Cold Resistance 2 to ensure infectivity in cold countries, especially Greenland. # Keep the plague under control by evolving Deactivate modified genes 2 and Nucleic Acid Neutralisation 2. # When every country is infected, evolve Coughing to increase infectivity. # When the "There are no healthy people in the world" popup appears, evolve Deactivate modified genes 3 and Nucleic Acid Neutralisation 3 if they had not been evolved before. Then, evolve Unlock Annihilate gene, and after that evolve Genetic Hardening 1 and 2, Insomnia, Paranoia, Seizures, Insanity and Coma (if you have the DNA for it) Watch the plague destroy the world. Strategy 3 (Mega Brutal) This strategy works on Mega Brutal and it's not even that complicated. For genes, I think you could use any but here are my recommendations : * Catalytic Switch (Useful for DNA resources on late game) * Aquacyte (Needed to infect islands and the most annoying one; Greenland) * Patho-Stasis (Needed for the final kill) * Genetic Mimic (Absolutely required, in Mega Brutal, they be curing the plague really fast) * Extremophile (Or literally anything) Alright so for the strats, we gonna focus on infecting since Bio Weapon kills very fast, I won using this strategy after 2 times so I guess it's 50-50 to win (I lost because of Greenland) # Start in Saudi Arabia # Evolve Rash, Sweating, and Skin Lesions Note : Don't always devolve the symptoms except if it's too lethal like Necrosis # Evolve Gene Compression 1,2,3 # Evolve Air 1, Air 2, Water 1, Water 2, and Extreme Bioaerosol # Evolve Deactivate Modified Genes and Nucleic Acid Neutralisation (we'll need this for the final kill anyway so feel free to max them out) # Evolve Cold Resistance 1,2 Drug Resistance 1,2 and Genetic Hardening 1,2 # Wait until the whole world infected, if it's not fast enough, evolve Coughing and Sneezing. Bird 1, 2 is optional # If Greenland closes ports before you infect it, restart # Evolve Genetic Reshuffles as needed (if the cure > 75%) # If the whole world have been infected, evolve Unlock Annihilate Gene # Watch the world dies and congratulations, you've won. -Aelond Tips *I found a major oversight by the developers that you can exploit on this plague type. It only works on Normal, and you need the gene Patho-Stasis. When you start the game, get your one DNA point from infecting your first country. Then go to the disease tab and go to the Abilities menu. Any of the three special abilities for the Bio-Weapon and then devolve it. You should have spent one DNA point on it and gotten back two. The Patho-Stasis gene keeps ability prices from going up as well. So with this you can continuously evolve and devolve it for more and more DNA points. You can also use this on the Fungus with the Spore Burst ability. - **On Normal, devolving doesn't seem to cost more. On Brutal, you'd need Translesion + though. And interestingly enough, the devolve counter is separate for each of the three tabs. - Tjmachado ***This no longer works, since you only get one DNA point for devolving it. They also fixed it for the fungus: Spore Bursts cannot be devolved. *Activating Deactivate modified genes and Nucleic Acid Neutralisation will reduce the lethality bar and keep it down for a few days, enough for spreading to the last humans. - Category:Strategy